Antes de irme
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus soluciona las cosas con su familia, antes de irse. Porque morir solo es el dolor más grande que un ser humano pueda tener. Quizá.


Nada es mío, excepto ideas.

* * *

Ella no lo entendía. Estaba sentada en el salón, esperando que no fuera la verdad. Derramaba lágrimas, mientras un hombre trataba de consolarla. Mientras un hombre trataba de remediar su universo que gradualmente, se venía abajo en pedazos. Sollozaba en silencio. Lo extrañaba no podía evitar olvidarlo. Y ahora, justo ahora que iba a morir.

Tenía que volver a verlo.

— Tengo que ver a mi padre, papá. No puedo soportarlo más.

— Lo sé. Pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido, tienes que volver a verlo. Elin. Tienes que volver a verlo.

Habían pasado tantos años separados. A ella no le había gustado el camino que había tomado. Había discutido con él, por el simple hecho de esa vida tan riesgosa que tenía. Su padre era el mortífago más codiciado. Su padre era Severus Snape. Y llevaba años de su infancia y su juventud sin verlo. Todo había sido tan complicado.

Pero ese día, cuando su otro padre le daba la terrible noticia. ¡Tenía que volver a verlo! No quería verlo morir sin haber intercambiado palabras con él. ¿Cuánto le quedaba a su padre, gracias a una mordida de serpiente? No mucho. Apenas lo mantenían vivo, pero no sobreviviría a ello.

— Él te perdonará y tu a él.

Harry Potter su otro padre sonreía en silencio. Sabía que había sido difícil. No era su culpa ser mortífago. No del todo. Él había sido manipulado. Él creyó una vez que todo cambiaría y tendría felicidad, gracias al señor tenebroso.

Pero eso no pasó nunca.

Elin se detuvo en su salón, días después. Daba vueltas en silencio, mientras su esposo y su hijo la miraban ir y venir. Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Qué podía pensar o decir su padre de ella? ¿Iba a perdonarla por esas cosas terribles que una vez le dijo?

Mientras daba vueltas en el salón, escuchó que la puerta de su casa sonaba suavemente. Ella inspiró. No esperaba visitas ese día. Ella iba directo al hospital. Se asomó por la ventana y simplemente no pudo creer lo que estaba allí.

— ¡Papá!— exclamó. Él sostenía un ramo de rosas y la miró con detalle. No sabía como hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero debía comenzar por algo. No quería morir sin antes despedirse.

— Quise... darte una sorpresa. Bueno, no soy muy bueno en esto y...

No continuó, recibió un abrazo y apenas pudo sostener las rosas. No tenía la suficiente fuerza para ello. Ella sonrió, mientras lloraba y en verdad. Sí la había sorprendido.

— Lo siento tanto, Elin. Perdóname.

— No, papá. Fui yo la tonta. La que no entendía que todo eso lo hacías para proteger a Harry, para protegernos a todos nosotros. Lo siento tanto papá... ahora... ahora nada podrá cambiarlo. Nada podrá curarte.

— Te equivocas, Elin. Creo que tú ya me has curado. Has curado mi alma, aunque te suene muy cursi de mi parte. Eres una buena hija, una fortuna sin duda alguna. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que has logrado.

Elin sonrió, ladeando la cabeza para presentarle a su esposo y a su hijo.

— Cuídala bien. Ella es una gran mujer. Una mujer muy hermosa.

— Papá... cuánto te extrañé. Pero... ¿qué haces aquí? No deberías salir, estás muy débil.

— Creí que alguno de nosotros debía dar el primer paso y creo que es mucho más educado, que sea tu padre quién lo haga. No es correcto que una dama haga el trabajo pesado. Aunque eso de las mujeres primero.

Elin sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo. Muy pronto estaba sentada en su cama a su lado, relatándole parte de su vida mientras él la escuchaba. Hacía tanto que no sabía de ella ni de Harry, que el mundo simplemente había cambiado tanto.

Que no se había percatado.

— Te amo papá. Te amamos y siempre te amaremos.

— Yo también te amo, hija. Nunca dejé de amarte durante estos años.

Esa noche Pese a las despedidas, Elin había comprendido que sus padres siempre serían eso. Sus padres. Sin importar qué hicieran con sus vidas. Solo intentaba protegerla.

Lástima que tarde lo había comprendido. Él iba a morir.

— Buenas noches, Severus.— dijo Harry, cuando estaba frente a su puerta— bienvenido una vez más.

— Creo que no soy bueno en estas cosas.

— No es necesario. Esta siempre es tu casa.

Y siempre lo había sido. Allí bajo las sábanas de su antigua cama, mientras su "pareja" dormía a su lado. Así quería dormir, justamente de esa forma. En brazos de su familia.

No en una maldita camilla de hospital.

— ¿Qué pasa Severus?

— Solo tengo frío y trataba de...

— Esas viejas mañanas. Podrías pedirme que te abrace, si eso quieres— sonrió Harry, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Esa noche tenía que ser, si era la última, la mejor de su vida.

_— Elin, lamento informarte que anoche tu padre murió mientras dormía. Pero no te preocupes, no sufrió. Sonrió todo ese tiempo que estuve con él. Murió pacíficamente._


End file.
